Two Halves Make a Whole
by Nella-Rosmarino
Summary: Leah and Jacob love each other but they won't admit it. Jacob is being held back by his imprint and Leah is too proud to admit it. Will it take Leah to imprint so they can realize their feelings or will it take a life-threating situtation to do so?
1. Sunshine Before Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did Breaking Dawn would've been much different**.

**Ch1. Sunshine before Twilight.**

I was getting ready for my date with Sam. He called me to meet him at the beach. I sighted, he has been acting strange since Emily came to visit. I don't know why since he seems to get along with her. I knew he would. Emily is my best friend and she's just so awesome you can't hate her. I pulled my long black her in a high pony tail. I got out of my house and walked towards the beach. Sam was already there and he was frowning. That scene made me scowl a little. He wasn't smiling as much as before. He also got quieter than usual. But I would fix our relationship no matter what. He wouldn't break his promises and I wouldn't break mine. I sat next to him and smiled. He gave me a half-smile that didn't even reach his eyes. That was my breaking point.

"Okay. Sam I'm tired of you acting like this. What's wrong?" I looked up straining my neck to glare at him. He has also grown a lot more.

"Leah, I know you'll hate me but I have to do this." He said determined. My heart started to beat faster. No he wouldn't do this to me.

"Leah I can't go out with you anymore." Those words hit me so hard I just went numb. I felt so surreal.

"Why?"

"I'm so sorry but I imp...I met someone else." The words finally sunk in and I started screaming.

"How can you do this to me?! After all we've been through. After all your promises!"

"Lee-Lee I'm so extremely sorry. I still love but not that way." _I'll love you forever, Lee-Lee. _Lies, they were all lies.

"Who's that tramp you fell for?" Anger flashed in his black eyes.

"Don't you dare call Emily a tramp, do you hear me?" I gasped. He put his hands on his head. He fell for my cousin.

"Emily?" I asked outraged. The tears were rolling down my cheeks. Sam came closer and put a hand on my arm.

"Lee-Lee I--"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed and snatched my arm away. I started running at full speed towards my house. I heard Sam call my name but I ignored him. I burst into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't stop sobbing. I hate Sam. I hate Emily. I hate life. I felt as if a hole was ripped open in my chest. A hole that wouldn't never heal. I was a broken half who would never be a whole. I became a bitter old harpy.


	2. The 16 year old leech

**Ch2. The 16 year old leech**

I started walking towards the Cullens with purpose. Jacob was going to get it now. Poor Seth he had to run extra shift for the Cullens. Jacob was supposed to do it but he was too busy "playing" with that stupid leech. She was 16 years old for goodness sake! She doesn't play anymore. But then again she's a spoiled brat who needs her Jakey to do everything for her. I blame the parents for this. Especially Bella another brat who's not in my fan club. I knew I was really close to their house the sickly sweet smell was overpowering in the air. Well if I got sick and I could always throw up on their rug. I burst through the door.

"Hello, Leah." Edward said politely. I wonder why he's alone. Bella and Edward are practically joined at the hip.

"She's out hunting." He said. Dammit I forgot he could read minds. He smirked as I thought that.

"Thanks for invading my privacy, Bloodsucker." I said irritated. I walked to the kitchen where Jacob and the spawn are talking. I heard Edward growl. _If you don't like try to tune it out or the thoughts will be even worse. Such as female problems, you don't want to hear that do you?!_ I warned him. I sneered and then glare at Jacob. He was making a sandwich both for him and Nessie. The stupid leech was too busy and lazy to do it since she was texting on her stupid cell phone. I hated how they were wrong and she actually finished aging in four years. She had red-colored curls that were really long. She was pale as a sickly ghost. She was only a few inches taller than Bella. Talking about her she had her stupid muddy brown eyes. Not chocolate they're mud get it right people! She was beautiful I guess but not real human beauty it was more like surreal beauty I was glad my beauty was real. I learned to love my short black hair. My skin was sun-kissed and I was tall. Almost as tall as Edward. I might sound like a snob but I was never very modest anyway. Jacob finally looked away from Renesmee for five seconds to finally acknowledge me. He grinned so wide it almost made me feel guilty for what I'm about to do. Almost.

"Jacob Black, How dare you do that to Seth?!" I yelled at him. The stupid half-breed finally noticed me and scowled.

"Leah what are _you_ doing here?" I ignored her and continued yelling at Jake.

"Seth is so tired he collapsed on the couch this morning!"

"He's a werewolf he can handle it." He said.

"Ugh we need to talk outside!" I couldn't stand anymore. I got out of the backdoor and Jake followed. Renesmee followed Jake but only because she loves drama.

"You stay there." I ordered her. She frowned and looked at Jacob for backup. He clenched his fist.

"Be nice. She's my imprint."

"I know if she wasn't your stupid imprint you wouldn't follow her like a dog on a leash." Jacob almost smiled but then that stupid imprint magic made him angry.

"Honestly Leah what the hell is your problem with Nessie?" He asked.

"She's spoiled. Everyone she's think she's perfect but she's not. I'm sorry she's fucking helpless and selfish. Now if you hadn't become a retard you would be able to see that wouldn't you?" Renesmee was so red in the face I just had to laught. So I did. She was about to attack me when a heavier force hit. Jacob slammed against a tree in the backyard. It hurt quite a bit. He was stronger than me but I was no weakling I grabbed him and threw him a few feet away from me.

"What was that for?" I was so angry I was about to phase. I wasn't the only one.

"Don't you dare insult Nessie! No wonder Sam left you. You're such a bitch! I'm still amazed Emily invited you to her wedding." Thoses words knocked the breath out of me. Nessie was smiling. Jake looked as if he was ready to shoot himself. He regretted what he said. I didn't care. Before I knew it I phased. I was running towards the wood. I ripped the outfit Alice gave me. She'll give me some more later. I was amazed that I wasn't lying on the ground. My heart ached so much. Jacob the person I loved and hated so much at the same time always hurt me. Even though most of the time he doesn't mean it. And Sam no one mentioned our break up anymore because if you did I would tear you limb from limb but somehow I was weak and couldn't do that to Jacob. Her Jacob. Suddenly a voice filled my head.

_Leah I'm so sorry I didn't mean that, I was just so mad!_ I could tell he was being honest and he truly felt bad but he also was angry about the things I said about her.

_Jake, don't talk to me now because I might come back and rip your head off. _I grinned (or as close as a wolf can grin) because he left me alone for a while. I stopped in some part of the forest and phased back. I felt so stupid crying for Jacob. I don't like feeling weak. Also I was naked so that made me feel like an idiot too. I cried for a few minutes and then decided to go home. I stood and smelled an awfully sweet smell. I heard footsteps. I took a defensive position.

"Who's there?" I growled. I need to take my anger out. Whoever was out here was going to regret it very much.

**(A/N: Yay! I'm so happy I actually got some reviews! Anyone noticed bitch rhymes with leech?)**


	3. A New Beginning

**Ch3. A New Beginning.**

I didn't move for a few seconds. The stranger finally came into view. I was getting ready to lounge at his throat when something stopped me. Something was tugging my heart trying to control it. Control me. I gaped at the stranger he was gorgeous. He had straight, sandy hair that was just a tiny bit messy. His beautiful golden eyes were wide-eye as he stared at me. He was tall. He wasn't as tall as Jacob but then again Jake is a 7 foot freak. He seemed around 6'5 or 6'6. Well at least he was taller than me. He wasn't as muscular as Jacob but he looked like a guy you don't want to mess with. He took a step closer. His smell hit my nose. I think I imprinted on a bloodsucker…

"I'm really sorry!" He apologized as he tried to look away.

"No. It's my fault for being naked in the woods." Did I just try to apologize? Because a leech walked in on me? Leah Clearwater you're losing your touch. But his worried face made me want to comfort him.

"Not that is any of my business, but what the hell are you doing naked? You'll catch a cold." He was so sweet! _He's a bloodsucker _a voiced called in the back of my head. So? I think I finally imprinted!_ What about Jacob? _He has his stupid imprint, the one he follows around all day. _Exactly! Do you want to be just like him? _Well I won't be a burden to anyone anymore. I'll be happy. I don't care if I have to do everything he says. _Leah Clearwater, have you gone insane?!You used to shudder at the thought of something making you love someone._ I know but maybe…_Maybe this imprint will break your heart again. Two imprints already robbed you from happiness._ I felt like my head was going to split open. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt dizzy and weak. Everything went black for a few hours.

I woke up some time around twilight. I groaned and tried to sit up. I saw a pile of clothes and some flip-flops next to me. Terry was sitting in front of me, reading a book. He noticed I was awake. He smiled and made my heart beat a lot faster.

"Hey you're awake." No, I just like sleeping with my eyes open would've been my usual answer.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem. I bought you some clothes. Is a bit cold, you know?" I nodded and took my new clothes with me. I hid behind a tree while I put them on. Huh, exactly the right size. They were sort of cute. I like it a simple tank and shorts. Way better than the dresses Alice makes me wear sometimes.

"Thanks. I like this outfit is comfortable."

"You're Welcome. By the way I'm Terry."

"I'm Leah, nice to meet ya terry."

"I know your name. You were mumbling in your sleep. You were mumbling other things." I blushed a deep red, good thing my skin was dark.

"What did I say while I was sleeping?"

"Just some words and stuff. Such as Jacob, stupid leech, and imprint."

"Oh really? Ha just some things that happened today."

"You're not human, are you?" He couldn't know, could he? He's a vampire after all maybe he smelled my blood or my smell. He chuckled

"You do smell a bit, no offense." I raised an eyebrow. How did he know?

"I can read minds." Great another one that's like Edward. _Edward who?_ A male voice said in my head. I stared at Terry.

"Sorry, it freaked you out didn't it? Let me explain. I can read minds and send my thoughts into somebody's head." I nodded well that's better than Edward's power. Maybe if I tell him what I am, he won't want me. And if I tell him about the imprint it might freak him out. He raised an eyebrow. Shit I have to remember that he can read my mind. He chuckled softly and I told him everything.

"I'm a werewolf. Jacob is my pack leader so that's why I mentioned him. If I get too mad or upset I phase involuntary but I can phase at will if I desire." He kept silent so I continued.

"Now an imprint is sort of like love at first sight but much more powerful. And you're my imprint, Terry." We stared at each other for a long time. He burst out laughing and then I glared at him. Another one who will break my heart. He grabs my hands. I look longingly at him.

"Leah I like you a lot too. I was getting a little scared since I just met you. At first I thought it was bloodlust but it wasn't. I don't want to drink your blood. No offense, sweetheart but your lovely face stinks." I knew I stunk but I also knew he was trying to joke with me. I smiled and thought _well you don't smell like roses either. _He laughed softly.

"We better go back. I need to tell my brother that I'm okay." He nodded. We walked a few feet when I felt dizzy again and almost tripped. But Terry caught me and held me in his arm.

"Climb on my back." He told me. I was puzzled for a few minutes and then I remember Bella telling us how Edward used to carry her on his back when she was a human. I growled. I'm no Bella.

"I know you're not, you're Leah." He grinned. _I can walk you know. Not right now you almost tripped. Come on, please?_ He asked._ Ugh stupid imprint! Fine._ I got up and jumped on his back. I got a good grasp on his neck and took off. We were running incredibly fast. As a human I couldn't reach this speed, as a wolf I could totally kick his ass.

"You think you can beat me at a race, wolf girl?"

"Oh I know I can, vamp boy."

"We'll see, someday."

"Sounds like a date." I giggled. Okay I got to stop acting like a mindless airhead. We were at my house in mere seconds. I climbed off his back. I heard voices inside. They were Jake's and Seth's. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. What was I going to tell them? Terry sensed my anxiety and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ready?" I nodded. We entered through the back door.

**(A/N: I know imprinting might be impossible. But I think of it as this way the imprint needs something from someone, maybe he was lonely and Leah could keep him company. I also think the werewolf might need something so they imprint. Come on Leah is miserable. But imprinting is not the answer for everything ;) you'll see later. Sorry if Leah seemed OOC but Terry is her imprint after all she can't help it but to be nice, or can she?)**


	4. Meet the Pack Leader

**Ch4. Meet the Pack Leader.**

"Seth, I'm home!" I called out to my brother. We were in the kitchen waiting for Seth and Jacob to come. Heavy footsteps were coming closer. Terry wrinkled his nose. I smiled sympathetically.

"Leah!" Seth came into view. He hugged me and then scowled at me.

"Don't scare me like that again! I though you ran all the way to Southern California." I rolled my eyes.

"I only went to the forest, mom. Calm down. You are making me feel like the younger sibling." He let go of me just so Jacob could hug me. He held me there and swept me off my feet. He held me so tight I could hardly breathe. It felt sort of nice…He was so warm.

"Leah I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it." He wrinkled his nose too and looked at me for a moment. Then he noticed Terry standing just a few feet behind me. He growled and pushed me behind him. It took me a second to understand what he was about to do. He moved closer towards Terry. An odd anger took over me. I grabbed Jake by his shirt and threw him all the way to the other end of the room. His body was knocked against the wall. He stood up rubbing his head.

"Don't get anywhere near Terry." I said. Jake looked angry and confused. Seth, much to my surprise, said.

"You imprinted on Terry." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Wow so Seth was smarter than he seems.

"You imprinted?!" Jacob gaped at us. _He's a bit slow on the uptake_ I thought so Terry could hear me. He smirked a bit. Seth walked past me and shook Terry's hand. That was so like Seth trying to be the friendly guy.

"Hi. I'm Seth, Leah's brother."

"Hey, yeah I'm terry. Remind me never to get into your sister's way." He chuckled. And then frowned.

"Leah why didn't you tell me I had a brother-in-law?" He was pouting. I grinned and hit his head.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you because you two ambushed me before I could say a word."

"And why did you attack me, Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Because you were about to attack him, and if you did I would've kill you. And I heard Seth really likes you, so I wouldn't want to disappoint the kid." I winked at him. He stuck his tongue out at me but then he smiled. He still gave Terry a few sharp glances. We were all planning to watch some TV. The tiny couch couldn't possibly hold four freakishly tall teenagers.

"We can't all sit here." He said, stating the obvious. Jake really didn't like Terry. I frowned slightly.

"No worries, Leah can sit on my lap." I blushed but regardless I sat on his lap. At first it was a bit uncomfortable but then I got used to it. He didn't make me cold since my skin was so warm. Jake's cell rang, he answered it and then he got a serious expression on his face.

"We have to go to the Cullen's. There's an emergency meeting." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened? Does Renesmee need you to feed her again?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm. The strangest thing happened. Jacob actually smiled.

"Well probably that and some other emergency." I got quiet and we walked towards the car. What the hell was wrong with Jacob? He didn't glare or clenched his fist! He smiled. Freaking smiled. Jacob stopped short when he saw that Terry was coming.

"You can't come." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I should go with you guys, I could help. Besides the Cullen's would want to meet other vampires, right?"

"Terry does make a good point." Seth agreed. Jacob nodded solemnly and we all got inside the car._ So who are these Cullens? _Terry asked me. _They're a vampire coven, the reasons why we became wolves_. _Are they vegetarian? _He_ asked. Oh yeah you have golden eyes too. _He nodded. _So how are they like? _I thought for a minute before answering._ Well let me break it down for you._

_Dr. Cullen, we call him , is really nice and I hate to admit it but he knows his stuff._

_Esme is so sweet and caring you can't say a bad thing about her._

_Alice is pretty perky and loud. Even though she's my complete opposite, I like her._

_Jasper can be a creep at first but his actually insightful and has a wicked power._

_Rose is pretty bitchy. That's why she's practically my best friend. We have the same sense of humor._

_Emmet is a bit scary-looking but he's pretty childish and freaking hilarious._

_Edward is just a tool used by his wife and daughter. He annoys me but I don't hate him._

_Bella I just hate her so much. She thinks she's the perfect vampire. But she's selfish, angry, and stupid. Worse of all karma is a bitch and she got everything she wanted. Now because of that if she doesn't get what she wants she'll throw a fit. She injured my brother when he moved in front of Jake to protect him from Bella. As a newborn she was pretty strong, but as a human she was a weakling so she's a pretty weak vampire. _

_Renesmee, I hate her as much as I hate her mother. She's just as selfish and spoiled. She abuses her imprint status to make Jacob do everything she wants. And he's just _soprotective_ about her!_

_Like you are with me? _He said teasingly.

_Sorry about that. _

_No worry it was actually kind of sexy. But I can protect myself and you too Leah. You've been protecting your heart for so long, you need to be cared for instead._ His words sounded so sincere I wanted to cry right there. Dammit since when did I become such a wimp?

"Are you okay, Leah?" Jacob turned around his seat to get a good look at me. He seemed worried and there was another emotion in his voice that I couldn't indentify. I felt something tugging my heart. I nodded despite that I might very well be having at a heart attack right now. Terry seemed worried too so I smiled and he returned my smile. We made it to the Cullen's and we got out. We entered the room and everyone was there waiting for us. They all looked at Terry for a long moment. Carlisle came forward.

"Hello, guys. Thanks for coming but before we start I wanted to know who your new friend is."

"He is Leah's imprint." He mumbled. Everyone gasped. Rosalie was actually smiling, Alice seemed confused but happy. Jasper gave away a shy grin. Emmet grinned so wide I thought it had to hurt. Oh great I'm sure I'm in for a lot of sexual jokes from Emmet. No problem I can always blackmail him with Rose. Esme looked so lovely on the verge of tears. Good thing she wasn't my mom, I like Esme but I can't handle the tears. Another thing I was glad of is that vampire didn't produce tears either. Bella and her daughter looked surprised and smug. Terry glared at them. _Leah, you were right they are pretty bitchy. I read the daughter's mind but I didn't read Bella's. She must have some shield or some power like that. By judging her expression I can tell she's thinking the same thing as her daughter. _Edward growled but then he raised an eyebrow.

"You can send thoughts into somebody's head?" Edward asked.

"Not only that he can also read minds." I smiled proudly. Carlisle came forward and looked curious. Alice was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"Amazing power, Terry. Some of us have powers too. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Bella has a shield, Jasper can control emotions, and Renesmee can show her thoughts to people by touching them." Renesmee stood up and walked slowly towards Terry. She has this idiotic grin and speaks slowly.

"Do you want me to show you?" She licked her lips. Terry backed away and step behind me.

"Not really." Alice and Rose smile. Emmet was trying hard not to laugh. Jasper was grinning. I guess they were fed up with Renesmee and Bella. Edward seemed mad but not at us but at Renesmee. He must know her thoughts. Renesmee showed her thoughts at Bella. She seemed ready to rip Terry's head off. Jacob knew what was going on, he seemed grim. He couldn't be mad at her. But it didn't mean she couldn't hurt him. That made me angry. Almost as angry as when Jacob wanted to attack Terry. But somewhat this anger felt different, a bit more real.

_Leah, I've been meaning to ask you this since you told me I was your imprint. _

_What, Terry?_

_Do you want to go on a date with me?_

Yes of course would been my answer right away but something was holding me back. I really wanted to go out with Terry so I ignored that feeling_. Of course!_ Edward must've heard our conversation because his expression softened and he smiled gently. _Stop reading my mind, if you don't I'll beat the hell out of you, Edward! _He then raised an eyebrow and smirked. Carlisle finally announced something.

"Alice saw a powerful trio of vampires come this way. They want to see the famous Half-vampire." Everyone looked stunned as always except for Edward and Alice. Oh no, Terry he'll get into the middle of this mess. Terry came by my side and held my hand. Grim determination set on his face. Jacob took Renesmee's hand. But then he also came by my side and put his hand on my shoulder. Great not only do I have to worry about my date but now I got to worry about some stupid superbloodsuckers. It sure rocks to be a girl, especially if you're a she-wolf. It didn't matter I would not only protect the Cullens, but also Jacob, Terry, and Seth. I won't allow anything to happen to them.

**(A/N: Sorry if Leah seems nicer than usual but she's still confused by the imprint! Also if Bella and Nessie seemed OOC is because I think if you spoil someone too much they'll become spoiled brats. Bella was already manipulating everyone in Eclipse and BD and she became pretty bitchy after she became a vampire. Enjoy thanks for the reviews! =D)**


	5. Torture, Dates, and Jealousy

**Ch5. Torture, Dates and Jealousy.**

"Ow Alice, don't brush my hair so hard!" I yelled as Alice brushed my short hair. She seemed determined to yank it out by the roots.

"Don't whine, no pain no gain." Alice stated.

"Blondie is perfect and I don't see her screaming out in pain."

"Some of us are just lucky I guess." She said smugly but I knew she was kidding deep inside.

"Or some of us were incredibly gorgeous as humans and then transformed to be the most beautiful vampire in the blood –sucking universe." She shrugged but smiled

"Leah, you're incredibly pretty and you're human!"

"Well then I guess I'm free to go." She pushed me down into the chair and glared.

"Ha, not so fast."

"You're so lucky you guys are my friend." I muttered.

"Look Alice she actually said we were her friends!"

"Aww I think I might cry."

"Don't take to heart, you guys." I rolled my eyes.

"Leah stay put or I'll bring in Emmet."Alice warned. I groaned and tried not to move.

"I'm just trying for you to look your best for your date, tonight." I became quiet; after all she was doing me a favor. Well it was more like me announcing my date with Terry and then Alice controlling on what I would say and wear. Regardless it was sort of nice for a vampire. After two hours of torture Alice finally finished my hair. I wasn't allowed to see it until she was done with my make-up. She didn't do much make-up since she knew it was the one thing I would hate to be wearing. She only put up a bit of lip-gloss and mascara. Rosalie gave me my dress. I finally got to glance myself at the mirror. Dammit Alice could work wonders. My short hair was made into a tiny bun that consisted of even tinier braids. My eyes had a shine of their own but that was possible because of Terry. My dress was stunning. It was a black dress with spaghetti-straps the skirt was a bit wavy. The dress was just a few inches above me knee. It was perfect, simple yet elegant. I was already tall enough for terry so I wore these cute sandals that were flat. We descended down the stairs. Edward and Emmet were there. Emmet whistled which made Rose hit him. Have to admit Emmet is the stronger one but Rose is the scariest one. Edward just smiled and then went back to his book. I almost jumped out of my dress when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered eagerly.

"Hey, Leah." It was Jake's voice.

"Oh it's you."

"Wow I'm glad to talk to you too, Leah." He said sarcastically.

"No need for you to be so sweet, either. Okay Jake so what do you need?"

"Well I need for you to…"

"Just spit it out, Jacob." I said impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? What if I need you to run a patrol, tonight? After all you're the fastest wolf in the LaPush." I sighted and rubbed my temples.

"Okay do you really need me to run a patrol tonight?"

"Not really. I guess you're allowed to go on your date."

"Thanks a lot, oh-mighty-alpha." I said sarcastically.

"Bye Leah." He said with no emotion. Not even anger or irritation.

He sounded disappointed and then he hung up. Well that was odd. There was a knock on the door. Alice pushed me into a chair and ran to open the door for Terry.

"Come on in!" She greeted and pulled him towards the leaving room. She was checking out his outfit and gave an approving nod. I wouldn't have care if he was wearing sweatpants! Hell even I want to wear sweatpants right now! Too bad I looked hot in this dress.

"Ready?" Terry asked me and I saw a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah." I waved goodbye to the Cullens and we stepped outside. It was a nice weather today. I didn't need my jacket but brought it just in case. We got inside Terry's mustang. He drove fast, I liked it. He put his eyes over my eyes and walked me into a Seattle's restaurant. The restaurant was astounding. The restaurant was divided in half, the first half was a dancing floor and the other half was the restaurant with the food. Terry and I went to dance floor. It was fun they all only played 80s retro, I'm more of an alternative rock girl but the music was decent. He was pretty good at the dancing, I'm good at dancing if I do say so myself. By the time I was done dancing, I was starving. I ordered Salmon, and mashed potatoes. I blushed feeling self-conscious, but Terry just smiled and put me at ease. The waitress put my plate and coke in front of me and went away. I eat slowly while listening to Terry.

"No way so you're favorite book is a children's book?"

"Yup, I love _Where the Wild Things Are_." He stated. I laughed a little. He raised an eyebrow

"So what's your favorite children's book, wolf girl?" I didn't think about it, not even for a second.

"_The Little Prince_, of course."

"_The Little Prince?"_

"Yeah, I love that book. It was the only the book that actually made me cry." I said softly. He looked at me as if it was the first time he was staring at me. I felt self-conscious.

"Wow Leah Clearwater actually has feelings!" He joked. I punched his shoulder.

"They did until you said that!" We giggled and asked for the check. We just listened to music on the way back to my house. He parked his car in front of my house. He walked me to my door.

"Thanks for everything. I had so much fun."

"Thanks for coming, Leah. I've never had this much fun since the 60s." I smiled softly. My impulse told me to come closer to him. Yet there was a small doubt in the back of my head. Terry came closer and kissed me gently. I kissed him back. It was an amazing reaction. Fire and ice finally meeting and reacting, goddamit! I hate it being so cheesy! But it was amazing.

"My thoughts exactly. I'll call you later." He grinned as he jogged back to his car. The lights of my house were all off, ever since my mom moved in with Charlie everything is been pretty quiet. I went through the back door and turn on the lights Jake was eating a bowl of cereal.

"You better not be eating my lucky charms." I warned him.

"I just did, besides you're too tall to be leprechaun." I laughed slightly.

"Wow you actually laughed at my lame joke." He said.

"I know, I thought that would make your night today."

"Sure, sure, how was the date?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yes, perfect." I said a bit annoyed. Jacob looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. His eyes seemed dark and puffy. As if he waited up all night just for me. I put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You look horrible, Jacob. You should go to bed." I turned to leave the kitchen when Jacob grabbed me by the elbow and spun me around.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Leah, do you want go to the carnival with me?" Jacob blurted out. My heart stopped beating. My whole world was turned upside-down once more.

"What?!" I yelled.

**(A/N: I hate school -,-! Enjoy the chapter, guys! A bit of a cliff-hanger for you guys.)**


	6. Heartaches and Love

**Ch.6 Heartaches and Love.**

"Are you sure is okay with you?" I asked Terry for the 11th time over the phone.

"Yes, Lee I'm sure. Once I'm not that jealous, besides you and Jake haven't been spending that much time together."

"How would you know? We just met two days ago."

"I can read minds remember?"

"Yes I know. Oh shoot you can't read them over the phone, right?"

"No. Why? Are you like cussing me out or something?" I grinned slyly.

"Maybe." I said innocently. He chuckled.

"That's my Leah. Have fun but not too much."

"No danger of that, I'm going with Jacob."

"Point taken.'

"See ya."

"Bye." Ugh this is all confusing; this is all Jake's fault!

FLASHBACK

"Leah do you want to go to the carnival with me?!" He shouted.

"What!?" I yelled.

"I said--!"

"I heard what you said, Jake! But why do you want to go? And even more confusing why with me?"

"I don't know. You're my Beta, and my best friend." I blushed deeply and acted stubborn.

"So Renesmee didn't want to come did she?"

"I wouldn't ask her, she's probably 'too good' for it." He said disgusted. I sighted, what the hell is going with him, and with me. Why do I want to go so bad to the Carnival?

"Fine I'll go with you but you better buy me some hotdogs." I said not making eye contact.

"We might as well have fun as long as we can." He said as he smiled sadly. Stupid vampires, they always have to ruin everything. Well not all of them.

"It'll be okay, we're strong enough." I encouraged. He smiled warmly, a little bit too warm.

"Night, Jake."

"Night, Leah."

And that was it. I put my hair into a half pony tail. I put on a tank-top and a denim skirt. I looked cute in my own-way. Alice would have a heart attack if she knew I was going a date without putting on a dress or something. I went into the kitchen to wait for Jacob.

"So you're going out with Jake, now?" Seth asked provokingly.

"We're just going to the carnival, Seth."

"Oh are you?" He said with a grinned and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we are." I said through gritted teeth.

"Suure."

"You really want to play this game, kid?" I warned.

"What? Come on sister, dear I wouldn't think about it. Besides I get a few inches over you." He said. I swiftly grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back.

"Yes but I'm faster than you and not as nice as you."

"Ow! Okay uncle! Uncle!"I smirked and let go of him. I always win this game.

"Leah, are you ready?" Jacob asked when he came downstairs. He looked so hot! He was wearing jeans that barely fit him because of how tall he was; he was also wearing a short-sleeved shirt that revealed his huge biceps. He was staring at me, for a moment I thought I was caught. But he was checking me out too. Our eyes met and we both looked away blushing. Seth burst out laughing.

"Hahaha I'm sorry but you guys are too much." He said between laughs.

"SHUT UP, SETH!" Jake and I shouted at the same time. We blushed and hurried out the door.

"Bye guys, have fun." He said sincerely and flashed me one of his bright smiles. No matter what I do Seth is always by my side supporting me. Maybe I'll bring him back some funnel cake he sure loves them. We got into Jake's rabbit.

"So where are we going?"

"The carnival, you don't pay attention do you Leah?" He teased.

"I meant the city, smart-one."

"Oh right, well we're just going to Port Angeles." We drove towards Port Angeles and noticed Jacob's radio was playing Linkin Park.

"Nice band."

"You like rock?"

"Yeah you know alternative and classic."

"Ha, wow Clearwater you don't have a terrible taste in music after all." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I don't. You idiot I don't listen to stupid bubble-gum pop."

"Of course you don't, princess." I was about to retort when I saw the lovely carnival. It was huge, not one of those crappy small carnivals.

"Wow is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I told you so."

"I mean is better than the crappy small ones." He knew I wasn't fooling anyone. He chuckled and walked up to me. We entered through the flashing, colored-lights of the carnival. Jake's stomach growl hungrily.

"How about we go find those hotdogs you owe me?" I asked smiling.

"Deal." He beamed. He was very hungry then, actually I was a bit hungry myself. We came to stand. Jake ordered four hotdogs for himself and two for me. He waited for me to take the first bite. I took one and ate a piece.

"Mmm this is so delightful!" I said happily.

"Hahaha I bet. You eat like a werewolf." I blushed and frowned a little.

"Don't stop, I think is cute if you're comfortable eating a lot. You don't make look like such a greedy pig." He said. I smiled.

"No offense, Jake but you still look like one." He chuckled and continued to eat. We finished eating and looked around to go on some rides. We saw a huge rollercoaster. It seemed a bit scary.

"Still afraid of roller coasters, Leah?" He teased.

"Not even!" I said convincingly enough.

"Well, come on then!" He grabbed my hand and he pulled me towards the ride. His hand was so warm it was so nice. I blushed but kept running along him. We got the front car. I wasn't afraid of this ride. Okay I'm lying. Jake had to hold my hand the whole ride. I will never be able to live that down. I came down a bit dizzy. But I survived the whole ride. Jacob chuckled a bit. I gave him one of my murderous glares and he changed the subject.

"Do you want to play some games?" He asked.

"Okay. Be ready to get your ass kicked, oh great alpha."

"Keep dreaming, Beta." He challenged. We went to the first booth we found. It was one of those games when you have to knock the bottles off with a baseball. The girl saw us and grinned. She was pretty, dark brown eyes and hair. A dark beauty some people would say. She had human beauty, it was realistic.

"Come on up, handsome! Try to win a prize for the pretty lady!" the girl announced.

Jacob chuckled and I elbowed him.

"She's no lady, but I'll get her prize anyway." He told the girl.

"Well handsome, if she doesn't want the prize I'll take it." He gave the girl five dollars and she gave him three balls to knock the three empty old-fashioned bottles of milk. Hopefully he won't break them. He threw the first one, he missed by an inch.

"Come on, that was close!" the girl continued to cheer him on.

He might be super strong but for this game you need precision. He used all his tries, he was about to pay again when I stepped in front of him.

"Watch and Learn, kid." I gave the girl five dollars.

"Sure I'll learn how not to do it." He said. I grabbed the small baseball on my hands. I looked precisely at the bottles. And with super-human reflexes I threw the ball and it hit the bottles. A grin broke across my face. The girl started cheering and laughing. Jake had his mouth hanging open. The tiny girl gave me a giant grey wolf. I smiled.

"That's a pretty wolf actually. Light gray, there are many colored wolf but that one's fur is so much cuter." The carnival girl interrupted my thoughts. Dammit imprinting sometimes made me nicer.

"Here you can have it. I'm too old for stuffed animals anyway."

"Aw Thanks pretty lady!" The carnival girl smiled. Jacob and I moved on to see other games.

"That was nice of you actually giving her your prize."

"Well is not like I gave her a lottery ticket with the winning numbers. Besides if I want to see light-gray wolf I can always see my reflection on a lake."

"A rather cute light-gray wolf." He mused out loud. But then he caught himself.

"But you're not such a sexy beast like a russet-colored wolf."

"Emphasis on the beast." I teased. He glared.

"Now let's look for a game that I can play." We looked on for games until Jacob noticed a game that required strength. He half-dragged, half-carried me to that game in his excitement. A meathead with no neck went before Jake. He wasn't nearly as tall as Jake; he was barely as tall as me. He grabbed the hammer and hit the bell with it. He only got a bit further than average. That hammer must be filled with lead. You got to love carnies thought, always trying to trick you. Unless you have superstrength like Jake does. Jacob was next. He grabbed the hammer with both his hand. He swung the hammer down and the bell flew all the way to the top. The carnie couldn't believe his eyes. I smirked. That's my Jacob. The carnie begrudgingly told Jake to pick a prize. He picked a wolf. A russet-colored wolf.

"Here, you can have this one."

"Thanks, not as pretty as the gray one thought." He rolled his eyes. I looked over and saw a Ferris wheel.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

We walked to the line. We hoped into a blue sit. The sits were really small, so we had to be sitting really close to each other. I looked around as we began to ascend. We were almost on top and the view was breathtaking, almost romantic. I blushed and Jake noticed and smiled.

"Is a nice view, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is a pretty view after all." I said.

"Leah, I need to ask you something." He said. His brown eyes look at me with such intensity I couldn't look away.

"Sure, ask away."

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like without imprinting on Nessie or Terry?" This struck as odd. I haven't thought much about imprinting for the last three days. I was thinking just about Terry, My Terry.

"I haven't thought about it since I imprinted." I said. He dropped his gaze a little.

"But I remember I used to think what would Jake's life will be like if he didn't imprint on the little spawn?" I told him without thinking. He didn't even flinch at the word spawn. I looked over the city wistfully and remember my daydreams about Jacob stop being such an idiot and finally fall in love with me. My heart started to race and my eyes became wide. I used to like Jake, was it when I joined his pack? No I don't think it was. I remember clearly when he saved me from that newborn seven years ago. I got so pissed when he imprinted I could barely talk to him anymore. I got used to it and tried to make peace with him. But…my feelings always lingered. I thought that with Terry I could forget all about it but maybe imprinting does not solve anything. I make eye contact, and he looks at me. Something in my mind clicks. He grabs my face roughly and kisses me gently. It was for a few seconds but I could feel his lips on mine. We stared first at surprise and then at horror. Something told me I should've slapped him or punched him. But my muscles were frozen into place. My heart ached, as if ropes were pulling from everywhere. I instinctively put my hands on it to cease the pain. I looked over, and Jake is doing the same.

"It kind of hurts if you think of anybody else but you're imprint." He said in a strained voice. I couldn't talk, eventually the heartache stopped. The ride stops and we go back to the car. We drive home in silent. We barely say goodnight and I sprint up the stairs toward my room. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. I knew I would be able to sleep tonight. I put my pajamas on and plop down on my bed. I wanted to hide the stupid russet wolf from my view. But instead I lay next to me on my bed. I was just too lazy to put it away. Too bad that in your dreams you can't feel numb.

**A/N: I think this an important part of the story where everything starts to get complex! Thanks for a special reviewer to let me use her description as the carnie in the festival! =) Review please! And Enjoy.**


	7. Run Away from the Pain

**Ch7. Run Away from the Pain**

My dreams were even more vivid than real life. I was falling through the sky, but I was numb. I landed solidly on my feet. I walked without direction through the forest. Suddenly Jake appeared out of nowhere. He gave me a hand and I tried to reach it but it was too far away. Finally when I grabbed his hand, mine goes through. Like as if he was a ghost, a blinding light knocked me backward and Jake disappeared. I feel numb but slightly hurt without Jacob here. I keep walking through the forest, deep until a shape appears out of nowhere. It was Terry. I keep running and I jump into his arms. He held me for a long time. He then got a disappointed look on his face. He knew about the kiss. Slowly he started to fade away. I screamed and cried but both Jake and Terry were gone. I woke up abruptly after that. I stared at myself on the mirror. My hair was sticking up everywhere. I changed quickly and went downstairs. It was early so Seth and Jacob are probably sleeping. I decide to get everything off my mind, so I prepared a huge breakfast for both of them. In the middle of breakfast I wonder to why the hell am I doing this. Ugh since I imprinted I've feeling so freaking nice. Shit I'll need to kick someone's ass to keep with my rep. I finally finished and made eggs, bacon and waffles. I grabbed a plate and ate by myself in the kitchen. I finished eating when the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Shoot, Leah you made this all by yourself?" Seth asked.

"No, little house elves came to help me." I said sarcastically. Jacob looked confused. I didn't know what to do so I did what I always do; I try to be a bitch.

"You guys should wake up earlier." I washed my plate and walked to the kitchen door.

"The dishes better be done when I come back." I told them over my shoulder without looking back. I slam the backdoor behind me, I'm about to run to the forest when a tiny shape grabbed me and took me into the forest. The tiny pixie glared at me. I glared back but I was a bit curious.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"Leah Clearwater! Why didn't you tell me how was your date with Terry?"

"What? Oh that. It was perfect."

"Perfect, well I'm glad Leah, you final--"

"Alice, that's not that important! I kissed Jacob!"

"Huh?! You what?!" She screeched at the top of her tiny lungs. I told her everything from the hotdogs to the kiss on the Ferris wheel. She looked petrified for a moment.

"You hate me, don't you? Fine I don't like having leeches for best friends!" I said.

"I don't hate you, I'm surprised." She said.

"Huh never thought in my life I would hear of a psychic being surprised."

"I can't see your future, remember? I can barely see Terry since you imprinted." Said Alice a bit annoyed.

"Right. Anyway aren't you mad I kissed the little spawn—I mean your niece's boyfriend?"

"Not really. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't truly love him. Jasper feels their emotions and most of the time is one-sided."

"How can you stand her?" I asked bitterly.

"She's not bad, she's just spoiled."

"That's not excuse, Alice. Bella is just as spoiled."

"I know. But they're family, what can you do?"

"I guess you're right about that. I hate myself for still loving Jake when he still loves her."

"He loves you, Leah. Are you blind?" Alice asked outrage.

"Well I… don't know. He was the one who kissed me. That bastard taking advantage of me."

"This is so wrong! We need to do something about it."

"I thought about kicking Jacob's ass."

"Not about that. Jacob kissing you is a good thing!" She announced.

"What have you been smoking Alice? Wait can be vampires actually get high?"

"Leah, focus! Wait can we really get high? Hmm I got to spike Edward's drink next time…Thought how can I get--"

"Alice focus! Remember me cheating on my imprint!"

"Right. Don't you see imprinting takes your will away! I can't stand it; Nessie and Jake aren't meant to be together! You guys are perfect for each other!" She yelled her heart out.

"You read way too many romantic books, you know that?" I sighted.

"Leah, you do like Jacob don't you?"

"Yes I think I do. I already mentioned it three times. But I don't want to leave my imprint, I need him. Alice I need Terry so much and not in a healthy way. The whole imprinting thing is freaking me out." She puts a hand on my shoulder and spoke softly.

"Is going to be okay, Leah. Don't worry someday you'll get your happy ending." Here I was being comforted by a leech it was rather odd but I didn't have many friends and I did like Alice.

"I highly doubt it. Well I have to go home and dwell on this." She nodded and looked at me for a moment.

"To be honest with somebody. You have to be honest with yourself. Try to make the right choice, Leah." And then she was gone. That was so like a bloodsucker, tell you just some cliché advice and then run off. But she was right I need to be honest. I couldn't go home just yet. I ran towards the beach. I sat there thinking for a while, it was cold but I didn't mind. I was pondering over this matter until I got an idea. An idea so crazy it might just work. I'm in love with Jacob Black and I will break my imprint. I won't hurt Terry I like him but I'll definitely break the imprint. I stood up and saw the sun breaking from the clouds. I smiled and walked all the way home.

**A/N: I know is a short and boring chapter but Leah needs comfort and I thought an Alice/Leah moment would be nice. Next chapter is way more interesting I promise!**


	8. Unexpected Target

**Ch.8 Unexpected Target**

I entered the house just to find Seth sitting on the couch while Jacob was pacing and talking on the phone. I sat next to Seth and look around the room trying not to look at Jacob.

"Really? Damn okay okay we'll be there soon." He shut the phone close. He put his hands on his faces and rubbed his temples. I was about to go and comfort him when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wolf girl. You've been hiding! You didn't tell me how much fun you had the carnival!" A masculine voice said. It was Terry. I felt a lump on my throat.

"Hey, Terry." I answered.

"So did you have fun at the carnival?"

"Yeah it was nice. It was huge, you know." I told him.

I couldn't just go yeah and also I kissed Jacob which was like the most fun I had! Ugh. I hated myself. Yet I knew I wanted to see Terry soon. This whole imprinting business is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Jacob came close and gestured for me to give him the phone. I stared at him in surprise; I didn't know what to do. Jacob didn't wait and took the phone away from me. I know I've become nicer after the imprint but I'm still the old Leah.

"Jacob! Give me back the phone!" I hissed. He did the international sign of silent. I got mad.

I got a running start. And jumped with all my might towards Jacob's back. I thought we would both end up tumbling in the ground. I was wrong, Jake managed to catch me. He held me up bridal style. He still held me up with one hand but held the cell phone in the other.

"Yes. Okay, thanks." He puts the cell phone down to my ear.

"Leah, be careful. I'll be at the Cullen's in a few minutes, okay? Take care." Terry's voice was gone. Did Jacob confess? Something was off. Jacob put me down gently.

"Leah, we have to go to the Cullen's. Alice said the trio of vampires will be arriving soon."

I was surprised. I was so immerged into my own problems that I forgot all about the vamps who want to look at the spawn. I was a bit glad; I could finally take off my mind from Terry or Jake for a while. Not to mention I get to kick serious ass against the new leeches.

"Let's go." Said Jacob. He said that Edward lend us Bella's Ferrari to get there. We would need a fast car just in case. It didn't smell much like bloodsucker. Bella doesn't like Ferraris. Another reason why I don't like her, I mean who hates freaking Ferraris?! Honestly. We got to the Cullen's house in mere seconds. We burst through the door. Alice immediately came to the door. She walked us to the kitchen. She looked at us and then uncovered plates filled with delicious and scrumptious food. She grabbed a slice of pizza and put in my plate. I was about to refuse when my stomach growled. I blushed and Alice smirked. I begrudgingly took the pizza and ate a piece. Hate to admit it but it was really good. There was sudden darkness as long icy hands covered my eyes. I flinched at the touch. I knew I had to block my thoughts. I had a lot practice since my entire stupid pack used to read my mind.

"Hey Terry." I said. I was actually glad to see him. I couldn't tell if it was because I genuinely liked his personality or because he was my imprint. Sometimes I thought it was both. He was an extremely nice guy after all.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're waiting for the Cullen's to tell us what's up." As if on cue the Cullen's all arrived at the same time.

"The vampires will here in less than an hour. This situation sadly is too much like the James's situation." Carlisle announced.

"We better not be overprotective and try to calm ourselves." We went outside and walked inside the forest a little bit. We waited. The males try to be all macho and protective and put themselves in the front. The girls didn't mind. I stood next to Terry and Jake in the front. Terry didn't protest, even if he did he kept a poker face. Jacob seemed like he wanted to protest but he didn't. Finally the vampires arrived. They were three of them and they looked like foreigners but yet they still had the same unrealistic beauty as the Cullen's. The one in the middle I suppose was the leader; he had black hair and red eyes he seemed about Edward's age. The one on the right had short curly blonde hair and he looked about Carlisle age. The third had reddish-brown hair and he looked a bit younger than Jacob. They weren't too tall, well just a little bit taller than me.

"Hello my friends." Spoke the first one. Oh yeah he was the leader. He had an accent it sounded a bit Italian.

"I'm Luigi Infantozzi." He announced. The blonde one came closer and said softy.

"I'm Gino Infantozzi."

"Valentino Infatozzi." Said red-haired one. I didn't trust them. Okay first of all I never trust leeches, and second of all there was something off about them. They were mischievous.

"Hi I'm Carlisle and this is my family." He showed us off. I don't know if they could tell we weren't vampires. Luigi came closer.

"Where's this famous half-breed we've heard of?" He asked. Bella and Edward were offended but they didn't show it. Renesmee walked forward with her head held up high. She touched his hand.

"Wow, this girl she's _bellisima!_" Ugh bellisima my ass! She blushed proudly.

"Oh what's that? Blood pumping from her heart. So this is true? Strong yet delicate. Both human beauty and vampire beauty. She's flawless." Don't make me gag.

"I want her. I want her as my mate." Luigi announced. This got a collective gasp from everyone, including me. Jacob went head and yanked her from his grip.

"She's not yours, creep." He growled into Luigi's face. I was glad Jacob was defending her but a tiny petty part of me wished that he was defending me instead.

"Valentino come over here." The red-haired vampire came forward and quickly touched Jake. He was quite surprise.

"I knew he wasn't human but I didn't expect a werewolf." Said Valentino.

"Interesting." Said Luigi. Luigi pushed Jacob with both hand sending him flying a few feet. Jacob's body got knocked into tree. They didn't know Jacob's true strength. But they didn't know my true speed either. I got mad, my vision blurred red. They hurt Jacob, my alpha, my Jacob. I ran with all my speed as a human and tackle the guy named Luigi. He was amazed for a few seconds by my speed but he recovered quickly. He grabbed me in an unbreakable grip. He called Valentino again.

"Oh my, a female werewolf. How enchanting." He said.

"The one and only one, now let me go so I can rip you to shreds, leech!" I said.

"The only female werewolf in history? You are quite the prize, strong, fast, beautiful, not to mention feisty. I love feisty girls." Ewww a bloodsucker is hitting on me.

"In your dreams, Dorkula!" I struggled to break his grip, but it was useless. I was fast, even faster than some bloodsuckers. But this one, this leech was strong and sometimes I wasn't strong enough. He sadistically tightened his grip around me. I yelped out in pain. That's when everything happened in the blink of an eye. Terry moved quickly towards Luigi but Valentino and Gino tackled him. He was struggling but managed to send both of them flying at the same time. They flew a few feet into the air. Damn Terry was strong, really strong. Never met somebody as strong as him, except for Emmet but Terry seemed a bit stronger. He made it to Luigi in less than second. He managed to break Luigi's grip on my wrists. He lifted me up and then jumped back. We stood behind Emmet. I could even Emmet was surprised at Terry. The three vampires were moving threatingly towards the group.

"Stop! I wish we didn't have to fight but if we must defense ourselves, we will!" Carlisle announced.

"Do not forget our coven is bigger."

"And don't forget the werewolves are against you too. We will attack and if you kill one of our brothers or sister, the other pack will not be happy." They retreated and went back to the forest. They were gone in the blink of an eye. I was sure this wasn't the last time we'll see them.

"Bastards." The tiny Alice murmured. This made everyone laugh it also ease the atmosphere a bit. Terry hugged me tight and I hugged him back with all my might.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Terry asked me.

"Yes thanks to you. Are you okay, oh my hero?" I said sarcastically but I truly wanted to know if he was okay or not. He smiled. I checked his body, not a bruised on him.

Renesmee was on the verge of a break down. Her parents were comforting her. Jacob stood there. He rubbed his head, healing already. I frowned, somebody should be comforting Jacob too. He smiled but I know he disapproved of me standing up to the vampires. Finally everyone calmed down a bit. Edward and Alice looked tired. Edward looked both at me and his daughter with sad eyes.

"There's a problem here. Those vampires want Renesmee as their mate and they won't stop until they have her. Just like James wanted to kill Bella." He said.

"The problem is that they now have two targets. It pains me to say that the other target is Leah." Everyone gasped but Alice and Edward. This couldn't be good.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger I know. Ha I hope it seems interesting.**


	9. A Rather Long Journey

**Ch.9 A Rather Long Journey.**

"What?" Was all that I could manage to say. Everyone stared me in surprise. Edward kept explaining.

"I managed to read their minds. They are quite twisted. They like people, especially girls, who are unique. Like Nessie who is half-vampire and half-human. Or Leah the only female werewolf known in history. They also have interesting powers, the leader, Luigi is a good tracker. Gino can tell the special powers of vampires. And finally Valentino can instantly know any kind of creature. Even if he hasn't seen them before." We all stood there dumbfounded. Jacob got angry and started yelling at me.

"Leah what the hell were you thinking!? Why did you try to be the hero and go and try to take those vampires all by your fucking self!" He yelled at me. He got all up in my face. I was about to reply when Terry started yelling at Jacob.

"Okay honestly! She just heard that she was the target of a vampire hunt, so can you give her a freaking break?"

"You just want to make her happy because she imprinted on you!" Jacob told Terry.

"Stop it! Both of you. Jake will you give me a break? Excuse me for trying to save your life." I said with a huff. He glared at me and walked next to Nessie.

"So can't we just give Leah up? Leah won't mind, will you Leah?" Bella said. I swear I gave her that death glare I've been saving for her for years.

"I'm kidding! Geez." She said as if saying that would make everything alright.

"Not funny, Bells."Said Jacob. Even Edward seemed annoyed at Bella's comment. We walked all the way back to the Cullen's house. Alice took me upstairs and gave me a big hiking backpack.

"Alice, what the hell is all this?" I asked.

"I'll explain downstairs, now come on." She took my hands and led me downstairs. Everyone was there already. Renesmee, Terry, and Jake all had the same backpacks. I stared at the Cullens in wonder.

"You all have to leave. You'll have to flee the country." Carlisle announced.

"The hiking backpacks are full with things you'll need. Clothes, money, and other basic things. Some food too. You'll run into the forest and cross into the Canada border. He's a tracker, we know but we'll try to keep him away." I stared at surprised at them. I couldn't leave, could I? It was just too soon.

"Where's my backpack?" Seth asked.

"You won't be going with them. We need a werewolf to stay with us, and communicate with the other wolves." Edward told Seth.

"But I got to protect Leah. My flesh and blood. Not to mention, Jake who's my brother in spirit."

"Seth…"Jake and I said in unison. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Never mind, I'll be alright."

"Jake, please protect Leah." Seth begged. I was touched, not matter the danger or my situation Seth always stood by my side. Jake nodded.

"I don't need any protection, Seth." I said stubbornly. He stared me down, making me feel yet again like the younger sibling. He grinned and gave me a hug.

"Take care, Leah. Don't give the guys too much trouble, okay?" I wanted to say something along the lines 'me? Of course not!' but all I could do was nod. I grabbed Edward's arm and took him away from the group.

"Please take care of Seth." I begged.

"Don't worry, I will." He promised. _You better or I will kick your ass if you don't!_ I thought that just for him. I smiled and Edward grinned back. I walked back to Terry. Alice and Rose hugged me at the same time.

"Take care please Leah! I hate being so blind right now!" Alice said annoyed as she couldn't see my future.

"Just let it go, Alice. Take care, bitch." Said Rosalie. Emphasizing the word bitch.

"Bite me, Blondie."

"Whatever, take care or something. Okay?" She said. She just as stubborn as I was.

"Good luck, Shorty. Kick some ass, Blondie."

"Leah! Don't leave me I always wanted to have two wives. And to be honestly you're the only one who's as sexy as Rose." Emmet cried jokingly.

"Don't worry, you'll survive, Em." I told him.

"A kiss for the ride, my lady?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed. It was a nice feeling before I left. Rose slapped him, of course. Jasper said goodbye in his own way. He grinned shyly while a wave of calm emotions flooded through me. I stood next to Terry, Jacob, and the spawn. We walked out the door and into the forest. It would only the four of us. Ugh I couldn't believe I would have to spend several weeks with the Spawn. At least my two favorite guys were coming with me. Too bad I was mad at Jake. This will be a rather long trip.

**A/N: I know, I suck . Another short chapter, but this chapter is so the next one is easier to understand! Thanks to all the reviewers, all of you make me so happy!(I have issues if strangers make me happy but whatever! =D) Enjoy!**


	10. Stolen Kiss

**Ch.10 Stolen Kiss**

We walked in the forest for a few hours. It would've been a beautiful and relaxing walk if it wasn't for: A) Vampires are hunting us down and B) the spawn wouldn't stop complaining.

"I'm tired!" She cried out. I growled. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh boo-freaking-hoo! Aren't you an amazing spawn? You're half-vampire we have only walked 18 miles you shouldn't be tired!" I snapped. Jacob growled at me for being mean.

"Shut up Leah is not her fault you have the legs of a male bodybuilder." Jacob retorted. I was about to snap when Terry intervened.

"We're all under stress so let's keep walking and try to be quiet."

"How can-." Jacob started but Terry cut him off.

"I said be quiet! I swear to God I'll rip the head of whoever talks first within the next two hours." We walked in silence because no matter who sweet Terry looks he can actually be quite frightening. Two hours passed by and no one said anything. Night was falling so we camped out in the clearing. It wouldn't be safe to walk in the dark since they have that advantage over us, and Terry was the only who had a night vision as good as them. We set everything down and made a small fire. We sat in pairs. You guessed them: Me and Terry, the Spawn and Jacob. Sitting as far apart from each other as we could. We grabbed the food from our backpacks, I grabbed just an energy bar because I wasn't that hungry. I finished quickly and started talking to Terry.

"So tell me vamp boy how come you're stronger than you look?" I asked.

"I don't know, actually I wasn't that athletic when I was a kid." Said Terry.

"Hm, dammit you always have it well. If you were ugly, you have a chance to be beautiful, if you were weak, you have a chance to be strong." I said a bit more sharply than I intended. He hugged me tightly.

"It has its drawbacks, you know. For once we have no soul. We have to feed on blood and we can't eat real food. I miss having pizza for dinner." Said Terry. I rolled my eyes. Guys are always thinking about food. He laughed because he heard my thoughts. He smiled and had a teasing look on his eyes.

"But you know what the worst is?"

"What?"

"Psychedelic werewolves try to hunt us down." He told me. I laughed and punched his arm hard. It hurt a bit. He chuckled again.

"But if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have met my cute but crazy werewolf girlfriend." I kissed him softly on the lips. We had the same reaction of before, fire and ice coming together at last. But it felt odd, the kissing was great but there was something off. I heard Jacob talking with Nessie. Terry glanced their way. _What's wrong with them? _I asked Terry mentally.

_Renesmee is hungry._

_Didn't she have a sandwich? _

_Yeah, but she's a vampire remember. _I forgot for a moment the blood-drinking needs of Renesmee but more importantly I forgot about Terry's. His eyes were so dark they were almost black. I hated myself for doing this but I had no other choice.

_Terry, why don't you go and feed with Renesmee?_

_Are you sure? _His asked. He sounded careful and a bit afraid.

_Yes, just try to convince them._ _And I'll make sure the great alpha doesn't get in trouble. _He grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." He whispered out loud. He ran over to where Jake and Nessie where sitting. He told the Jake the plan but Jake simply shook his head. After some good arguing from Terry. Jake couldn't say no to his dear imprint and he told me that they better be back in half an hour. They left quickly into the forest. Jacob and I sat without looking at each other for a long time.

"Beautiful night, today isn't it?" He said as he was looking up at the star-filled sky.

"No if you and the spawn start making out." I said.

"Leah, can we not argue right now?" he begged.

"Then stop making out with a freaking mutant!" I said acidly. He stood up.

"You should be talking! Making out with a bloodsucker!" I stood up and even thought he stood almost a foot taller than he backed away a few feet.

"Hello?! You've been making out with one too!"

"So? She's only half a vampire."

"That's even worse! That's a crime of nature if you ask me. That's why Bella Swan shouldn't have kids." He pushed against a tree but he was careful not to break in half.

"Leah Clearwater, stop it! What the hell is your problem with Nessie?" That question somewhat rings a bell.

"What's your problem with Terry?"

"I asked you first, Leah." He growled.

"I already told you. She's just spoiled! So spoiled. She has a perfect the life; ever since I finished high school my life has been crappy to no end! I'll never have a happy ending because she took away--." I stopped before I could finish that sentence. But Jacob wasn't that stupid. His expression softened.

"Leah, are you jealous of Nessie?" Jake asked softly. My body started to tremble and shiver.

"No of course not! Who would be jealous of that thing? Now tell me are you jealous of Terry?"

"No why should I?" He asked outraged.

"Well you seem like you are."

"Well I'm not." We looked at each other for a long time; he was still leaning across the tree trunk. I wanted to kiss him so bad. The crushing feeling of our lips together was a bit tempting.

"What is wrong with us?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know, Lee."

"Why did you have to kiss me, Jake?"

"I thought I was strong enough to break the imprint."

"Obviously not."

"Oh, you haven't made a fucking effort, either!" He said.

"I was happy until you came along and confused me!" I yelled. I wanted to bit my tongue again.

"I confused you?" He asked with a tone that indicated that was a good thing.

"Yes."

"Leah I-."

"You can't love two girls at the same time."

"Are you sure?" I glared at him.

"Yes I'm sure."

"But you love two guys at the same time."

"No I don't." I said through gritted teeth. I walked away trying to control my anger when Jacob spun me around and kissed me. His kiss was rough and sweet at the same time. I kissed him back and ignored my conscience because at the moment he felt good. But he smelled like _her_. The sweet smell reminded me of Renesmee and Terry. I pushed him away from me. I was mad. Mad at him for being so handsome and liking me. Mad at myself for kissing. But I was mad because he wasn't mine even thought it felt like it. I took my anger out and slapped him.

"Leah what the hell? I thought you liked it." He said a bit hurt and angry.

"Don't kiss me. Don't touch me. And don't talk to me until I tell you because if you do I might just phase and tear you to shreds."

"Leah, wait--" He started. I just turned around and stared at him until he got quiet. I walked away. I felt the hot tears burning in my eyes. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. I closed my eyes trying really hard to fall asleep and forget everything.

I woke up and saw Terry packing everyone bags since everyone else was asleep. I woke up a bit sore but I stood up and stretched a little. I picked up my bag and Terry gave me a good morning kiss on the cheek. I still felt a bit guilty about the kiss. I did my best not to think about it. The atmosphere was tense but Terry didn't push it. We walked for many miles. Terry kept glancing at Jacob. He still didn't say anything. Night finally came around and we all settled in. I sat next to Terry and put my head on his shoulder. His head snapped up as if he just remembered something

"Wood. We forgot wood to make the fire."

"Oh that's fine we have the moonlight."

"Uh but still I need to collect wood."

"But you can't go alone." I said a bit worried.

"I'll take Jacob with me." I didn't like that one bit. He seemed too distracted to hear my thoughts. He talked to Jacob and dragged him off to get wood. Two things bothered me: one Jacob and Terry are going into the woods alone. That's not good. And I had to stay with the spawn that was even worse! I took a nap for half an hour when I heard something in the bush. At first I thought it was Terry and Jake coming back. It smelled awfully like bloodsucker, even too strong just to be Terry's scent. I realized a bit too late something was wrong. Luigi, Valentino, and Gino stepped into the clearing. The Infantozzi Brothers found of us.

"Hello, ladies." Said Luigi with a tone that sent Goosebumps down my spine. I was afraid because I didn't know if the both of them were alive or not. _Terry! Jake!_ I thought with all the mental power I could muster. Right now I had only one duty and that was to protect Renesmee. For my Jacob.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading but I haven't had time to write. I like to thank everyone for the reviews! =) please enjoy this chapter and review. The fight between Jake and Leah actually turned out to be decent. Or so I hope.**


	11. Protection

**Ch.11 Protection**

I ran quickly and put myself in front of Renesmee. I tried to look brave but they smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You and her."

"In your dreams, psycho." I said trying to be as mean as I could.

"Oh I wish if I could only dream." I was in some deep shit. They were three of them and only two of us. I kept stalling coming up with a plan. I heard some squealing from behind and saw one of the guys trying to take away Nessie. I tried to move towards them but Luigi grabbed me in iron-grip.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Never, my dear." He whispered. Since Sam left me I always wanted to feel wanted. When I imprinted I felt wanted but not real. Now the things I wished for were my worst nightmares. I was afraid for Renesmee.

"Fine, take me. But let her go." I said. I was a bit delusional at the time.

"Oh how noble, my dear. But no both of you are just too special. You are truly one in a million."

"You can't even drink our blood. Mine is too animal-like and hers must be pretty bitter too since she's half a vampire!"

"Oh yes I know. But you two are beautiful beyond belief and we can do lots of intriguing things with you two."

"You sick bastard!"

"Stop being so feisty its quite tempting." He said with a creepy smile. Okay that's it we had to get out of here.

"Renesmee please come on you're a vampire!" I yelled. She listened to my words and struggled against the other vampires. The vampires were distracted so she broke free. I was glad but they were quickly recovered. They were taking her away. I had no choice. My body started to shiver. I pushed the Luigi away. I felt the heat going through me. I felt the monster within me coming out. My clothes ripped and I became a giant grey wolf. I growled and tackled the guys holding Nessie. They were surprised. They pushed me back but I landed on my feet. I charged at the guy closest to me and slammed in a tree as hard as could. He broke the tree in half and he landed hard on the forest ground. I smirked until his friend tackled me from behind. I landed next to Luigi. I stood up quickly trying to give him a counterattack. I growled but Luigi pulled my tail and I whimpered slightly. He stepped on my paw and I heard a sicknening crunch. I howled in pain. Luigi completely twisted my front right paw. I didn't dare to put in the ground. I grabbed the guy. And pulled on his arm as hard as I could I was about to rip it out of his socket when an angry Gino punched my stomach. Knocking the air out of me. I tried standing up since my paw is healed but I was a bit wobbly on my feet. I ran straight towards Luigi and he caught me. We wrestle on the ground for a little bit. I was the fastest but I wasn't the strongest. God I'm an idiot! It was a risk but maybe I could outrun them. I strained my wolf-eyes looking for Renesmee. They left her alone but she was having a nervous breakdown. She was on the verge of tears. Dammit stupid spawn can't be useful for once. I ran at her at top speed. She noticed me and looked confused. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her on top of me. I didn't know if the extra weight would slow me down but I had to try. I ran throught the forest. I ran as fast as I could. I ran like there was no tomorrow because if I stopped running there wouldn't be a tomorrow for us. It seemed like we're getting away until I spotted them hot on my tail.

_Leah! _I heard Terry sending his thoughts to me.

_Terry!_ Yes they were close. They'll help us.

_Where are you? Jake's mad!_

_Why? What for!?_

_He says that you're putting Nessie in danger but I think—_

_How dare he! Is always my fucking fault isn't it?_

_Uh Leah…_

_God he only cares about her! He doesn't care—_

_LEAH!_

_What?!_

_I need to ask you something._

_What is--?_

I stopped thinking because I ran headfirst into a tree. Yes apparently I just became Bella freaking Swan. I stopped and Renesmee falls off my back. Before I can recover I go flying into the trees once more. I hit my head pretty hard breaking three trees at once there was a splitting pain in my head and I howled. Luigi stared cruelly at me while smiling

"My dear this is why you don't run away from your problems. You always run away, don't you?"

Renesmee was being held captive by the other two vamps. I bit Luigi hard on my attempt to escape. That did not go well. He got furious.

"I'm tired of your games, bitch!" He punched my head hard. The splitting pain became even worse. It was so bad I phased involuntary back to my human form. He laughed at me and I fell on the ground trying to control the pain. _I'm sorry, Jake I couldn't protect Nessie._ I thought to no one in particular. I… before I could finish I felt consciousness slipping from my grasp and falling into darkness. But before I passed out I saw a blur of red coming my way.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Sorry I'm still trying my hand at action =). Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews are lovely! Enjoy everyone.**


	12. Best Friend

**Ch.12 Best Friend**

I tried waking up a few times but I was just too tired. Finally I woke up, my head didn't hurt I just felt extremely tired. I found myself on a big room in a rather comfortable bed. I smelled the bed and made a gagging noise.

"That stuff stinks like shit!" I exclaimed. Seth, who was actually in the room all this time, woke up and came running towards me.

"Leah, you are awake!"

"No, I'm just sleep-talking." He frowned slightly; I guess I was giving him a hard time.

"So what happened after I blacked out?"

"I can tell you that." Terry said. He came smiling into the room. I smiled and a waved of relief flooded through me.

"How are you feeling, princess?"

"I actually feel great. What did Dr. Fang do?"

"Nothing actually, he just gave you painkillers and your body did the rest."

"Seth, do you mind if I talk to Leah for a moment?" He wanted to protest but he said no anyway.

"Don't you dare to leave without giving your sister a hug." I said. He came back and hugged me gently.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said and then he grinned his stupid smile before leaving.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk here." I nodded. I put clothes on. I walked all the way to window.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're sneaking out the window aren't we?"

"Yes we are but you won't jump off."

"What? I'm perfectly fine--" I protested but I didn't get to finish my sentence because he got me into an iron-grip. Before I could struggle he jumped swiftly from the window to the nearest tree. He repeated this until we got into a clearing in the forest. He put me down gently.

"Don't do that, I'm not crippled you know."

"You cracked your skull."

"So what? I still can use my legs."

"Be nice or I won't tell you the story."

"Fine, tell me." I said begrudgingly.

"Well after you stopped suddenly talking to me we knew something was wrong. We ran as fast as we could to get to you. We got there and I saw the vampire Luigi hitting you. Jake was so mad he instantly phased into a werewolf. I was so mad I saw red. I tried to run towards Luigi but Jake jumped in front of me and wouldn't let me attack."

"Why not?" I asked confused. Terry shook his head as if the answer was obvious.

"Jake shred Luigi to pieces. I took care of the other vampires. I needed to take my anger out on someone. After that I comforted Nessie. I was going to carry you but Jake said that it was his responsibility. It started raining. He took off his short to cover you."

"Why? Why did Jake do all this?"

"It's obvious, Lee. Jacob is in love with you." I blushed a deep crimson.

"And you are in love with Jacob Black."

"That's ridiculous! Have you been talking to Edward again?!" I growled.

"It doesn't take two mind readers to figure what's going between you two. You look longing at him. You always have. Probably before I came." I looked at the floor and felt like a bitch. How could I have done this to Terry?

"I'm sorry." I said lamely.

"Don't apologize. Leah you were forced to do something you didn't want to. But now you can do whatever the hell your pretty little psycho head wants. I'm breaking the imprint." He kissed my forehead gently when he said that. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Is that even possible?"

"I think so. I still feel fond of you but in a different way."

"I…think you're right, Terry." I said. I felt different towards him. I didn't feel the pull anymore. I didn't feel ropes trying to hold back my heart. He smiled sadly as if this was our last time together. I felt sad but it felt more real.

"Terry I feel something towards you."

"Really? Is it lust? Because if it is I'm all for it." I laughed softly and punched him.

"You always make me laugh. Is like the best friend I really never had."

"Best friend, huh?" He asked thinking about it.

"Yeah. Wait I've always wondered."

"What?"

"We imprint because we need something from each other. I imprinted on you because maybe I felt truly lonely."

"No is not because of that. I was lonely, ever since I became a vampire. I found you, which is weird you're feisty, smart, outspoken but at the same time a bit sweet, sarcastic and funny. The reason you needed me was because you needed someone to make you realize how much you love Jake." I blushed.

"Are you high? Why so insightful today?" He laughed and gave me a hug.

"No reason at all."

"Let's go back."

"Okay." I nodded I was actually happy. I had a best friend, a true friend. It sounds sad but for once I didn't care.

"So how do you feel about moving into my house?" I asked.

"As long as you don't watch me while sleeping." We laughed at the reference and walked slowly back to the house.

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking really long but I have a lot of hw and I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year(write a novel in one month) and thanks for all the reviewers, especially Kei Kat Jones =) Well now you guys Enjoy and review**.


	13. Not Ready

**Ch.13 Not Ready.**

We entered through the Cullen's backdoor. They were all there. They were surprised to see me awake and out of bed. Alice and Rose came running towards me.

"Leah, you're alive! I was so scared!" The tiny Alice said.

"Geesh I know I'm not a vampire but I'm not fragile either."

"Well the dog had to come rescue you, didn't he?" Rose said smirking. I know this was my way of saying I'm glad you're alive but when I was about to retort Edward came forward.

"Thank you, Leah."

"I didn't do it for you or her, you know."

"Oh I know, but I'd like to thank you regardless." He said smirking. I growled. Was I that obvious? I looked for Jake through the crowd of vampires. He came through the door holding the hand of a very annoyed Renesmee.

"What is all this noise?" She asked in her soprano voice.

"Oh you're awake. I should've known." Oh! That ungrateful little brat. I was going to get her! Terry heard my thoughts because he put a soft but firm hand on my shoulder. Edward seemed annoyed.

"Renesmee, Leah had an accident too. You know trying to save your life, sweetie." Edward told his daughter. Bella hissed.

"Edward, she's tired! I mean Leah shouldn't have making so much noise." God I'll take her, too. Both even though I'm tired as shit but I will take both of them at the same time.

"Leah!" A voice broke my thoughts. It was Jake's voice. A husky and sweet voice I would always recognize. He came forward and swept me off my feet.

"You're awake. I'm so glad." He looked down at me with caring eyes. My heart felt warm. I grabbed his hand led him outside. I stared him. I was about to talk but he cut me off.

"Leah Clearwater, you almost gave me a heart attack! I was so mad. At least you're talking to me. So why are you so happy?" He asked. I was about to reply again when Jake cut me off again.

"And I hate to admit it but it was pretty cool of you trying to save Nessie and all." I wanted to say I didn't do it for you but I actually did save her life just for him. I smiled and blushed.

"Jake, Terry broke the imprint!" I told him loudly. He looked at me in shock.

"Huh?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Terry broke the imprint!" I told him happily.

"That's amazing!" He told me and hugged me again.

"I know, right? We can finally, you know, go out." Jake's face fell a little and he avoided making eye contact. This should be great news, right? Wrong. He groaned and I let go of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Leah, I… ugh I can't leave Renesmee right now." He told me. I knew I should've stopped there and just suck it up, but then again I'm Leah Clearwater I have to fight for what I want.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she's perturbed by the whole incident so she needs me more than ever, she needs a protector. The more she needs me the stronger the imprint becomes."

"You're a human being, not a body guard!" I hissed.

"I know I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic expression. I didn't like it seemed to me like he was giving up.

"Jake you're not even fucking trying!" I said.

"Yes I'm trying." He said annoyed.

"No you're not!" I growled.

"Yes I am but the pull is just strong."

"Nothing is too strong if you fight for it. So fight for it Jake, or am I not good enough?" I questioned.

"Leah, I'm trying!" He told me.

"Well then don't be a wimp and try harder!"

"Oh don't give me this crap! You didn't fight for me. Is not like my imprint is just suddenly going to break the imprint for me."

"I fought, and fought hard. And at least my imprint is not a selfish bitch!" I yelled back.

"Oh stop it, Leah! Right now is my job to protect Renesmee. So watch what you say."

"She's a bitch."

"Leah, I'm about to lose my temper." He warned. Too bad I already lost mine.

"She's a fucking selfish bitch, a crime against nature, an abomination, a cross-breed, a mutt even more so than you; she's just as helpless as her stupid mom. But apparently you like stupid and helpless girls so you want both of them." He tackled me and I hit the ground pretty hard. My head was still a bit fragile from last time. Okay I'm understating it. My head hurt like a bitch. Tears were forming on my eyes both of outrage and pain, Jacob looked at me with crazy eyes; this Jacob wasn't mine this was her Jacob. _My_ Jacob finally came back, regret forming on his eyes. I pushed him off. But before I could get up I see an angry Terry looking at Jacob.

"Leah…I'm…" before he finishes his sentence he was sent flying by Terry's hand.

"How dare you?! After she put herself in danger just trying to save Renesmee. She was brave, she was strong. Yet you're still in denial." Terry punched Jacob's face and blood came pouring out his face.

"Two, you never raised a hand against an injured person. That's just wrong; I was born in the 40s! And we didn't treat ladies like that in our time, either." He growled and I could see his temper rise.

"Please don't." I whispered. He looked at me. Jacob stood up a few feet away from us.

"I'm sorry Leah, I deserve this and more." Jake said sadly. I wanted to yell so many things at once. I was in no estate to talk to Jake.

"I'll see you later, Black." I said coldly. I tugged on Terry's arm like a lost child.

"Can we go to my house?" I asked.

"Don't you want to get your things?" He asked. I shook my head no. He carried me and ran all the way to my house. We were at my house within a few minutes. I opened the door and led Terry inside. I went into the hallway and opened the room that was in front of me. I smiled sadly.

"This was my parent's room, is now a guest room. You can move in there, well you can get rid of the bed if you want." I turned and go to my room without saying another word. I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed. The silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I finally broke down after years of holding everything in. I was never good enough, not matter what I do. Life would always try to throw me back, to never have my happy ending. I slept for a while until there was a noise on my window. I walked towards my window and was surprised to see someone standing on the tree.

"Hey, I thought I might cheer you up."

"You know you could've knocked on my door, right?" I said smiling.

"Well where's the fun in that?" He asked me. I laughed softly. It felt good.

"Okay so can I come on in?"

"Sure." Terry jumped from the tree and landed swiftly on my bedroom floor.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We're best friends and I heard best friends have sleep over's." He said with a wicked grin.

"Fine. You can stay." I said. He looked at me seriously and open his arms wide open. I gave in and fell into his arms sobbing. He pets my head.

"Its okay, Lee. He'll come around you just have to wait." He told me softly.

"You just have to fight for it." He looked at me smiling. I smiled back and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Dammit, why are vampires so freaking insightful?" I asked. We both laughed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy and I knew I'll lose my tempers lots of time but I swore I would get Jacob Black.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, they always make my day. Lol I loved Kei Kat Jone's review her was almost as long as the chapter =) Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter is a bit sad but they are not getting together that easy. Read and Review but most of all enjoy!**


	14. The Golden Boy of LaPush

**13. The Golden Boy of LaPush**

I woke up the next morning to find myself lying on my bed. There wasn't a sign of him anyway. I was wearing yesterday's clothes. I fell asleep on Terry's arm. I blushed and felt a bit angry. Honestly did all vampires have to be there when I was showing weakness? I put a on a frilly skirt and fixed my hair into two pig-tails. Yes I'm aware that I'm wearing a skirt. Apart from being a bitch, a freak among freaks, I'm also a weirdo. If I'm too upset or bored I'll dressed up in cute, girly way instead of my comfortable and edgy outfits. I opened my window and jumped out before Terry became aware that I was awake. Wherever he was anyway. I landed softly on my feet despite wearing a skirt. Now where do I go? A walk alone in the forest I suppose.

"You must be really upset since you are dressing like a girl." Seth commented.

"Seth! How long have you been there?"

"I just came from the back door. That was pretty cool, never seen a girl drop from a two-story window while wearing a skirt." I punched him in the arm and he let a dramatic "OUCH!"

"So what are you doing now?" He asked.

"Don't know." I told him coolly.

"I know! Let's visit the pack!" He said cheerfully. I groaned.

"Come on, Lee it'll be fun!"

"No, you know how I feel about Sam." I said through gritted teeth. Even thought I was pissed at Jake I didn't hate him as much as I hated Sam Uley. The Golden Boy of LaPush.

"I know, he's not my idol either but I want to see Quil, Jared, Embry, and hell I even want to see Paul!" He whined. I did miss the pack too.

"Come on you know you want." He told me. Dammit, the kid knew me so well.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Yay!" He said cheerfully. I laughed. You would only expect a yay from Seth even though he looks like a 16 year old. Not to mention his werewolf powers. We ran in our human form all the way to Emily's cottage. I didn't mind, I've always liked running it clears up my mind. We slowed down and just as we guessed everyone was at Emily's house. Except for some reason Emily she probably went to get some food for the guys.

"Hey, guys!" Seth called out.

"Hey, Seth. Leah." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam." Seth said. I just wanted to say asshole. But I guess I better not start fights between packs.

"Jerk." I said. That's much better. Everyone laughed. We all walked into the forest behind us.

"So any official business?" He asked.

"Relax, Sammy. We haven't seen them for a while." Said Paul, he was clearly in a good mood. I wonder…eww! Note to self: Talk to Rachel. Embry approached us and he gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey Lee. Haven't seen you in a while." I smiled. I like Embry, despite all the verbal abuse that I gave him in the last few years he didn't hold a grudge against me. Quil came next and held me into a bone-crushing hug.

"So had any hot sex lately?" I rolled my eyes and punched Quil hard on the gut. Yup, I still go it. Jared asked the question I dreaded the most.

"So how is Jacob?" He asked. I swallow hard and stared hard without flinching. They might as well know my true feelings.

"He's okay with his demon spawn." I said with as much venom I could put in my voice. Sam step forward a bit annoyed.

"Leah, please don't talk about people's imprint like that I don't like his choice either but Nessie is his imprint regardless."

"Yeah since imprints are so freaking awesome."

"Leah, you'll never know since you've--"

"How would you know? You just think you know everything."

"What are you talking about, Leah?"

"I imprinted, you dumbass! I imprinted." This sent a wave of shock through everyone's bodies but Seth's.

"H—ow is that possible?"

"I have no freaking idea. Maybe because Terry is a dead end just like me."

"Huh?" They all asked in unison.

"He's a vampire." I said annoyed. They all went into shock again.

"God you guys really need to finish school."

"Anyway that's awesome, Leah." Sam said through gritted teeth and there was a painful look on his eyes.

"He broke the imprint." I said deciding it would be best if I tell the whole story.

"Why?" Embry asked gently.

"Because he cared for me too much."

"So if he cared so much why did he break the imprint?

"Well because he knew…"

"Because…"I couldn't bring myself to tell them about my feelings.

"Well?" Sam urged.

"Well, I'm in love with Jacob Black!"

"What?!" He yelled.

"Dude, chill."

"Leah you can't love someone who has an imprint!"

"Sam, you can't tell me who I can or I can't love."

"Leah, stop it. Stop trying to break them up like you wanted to with me and Emily."

I glared at Sam. He had absolutely no right to say that. I saw the look of regret and the words that were about to come out of his mouth. I couldn't wait; my temper reached a boiling point. I punched Sam as hard as I could. I heard the crunch when my left fist connected to his face. His nose was now crooked and bleeding.

"Ow!" He roared in pain. Sam glared at me. The others just stood frozen with unreadable expressions. I remember Old Quil telling us once that if sometimes a wolf of lower rank attacked a wolf of higher rank that wolf would be dead meat. Why you ask? Well you just challenged the leader of a pack of over-grown wolves. Before we could all start pounding on each other a russet-colored wolf ran into the clearing. There was a looking of urgency on his big black eyes. Sam already angry phased effortlessly. He read Jake's though and phased back to human. His broke nose was forgotten for a while.

"Guys come on. We need to phase there's a new a vampire scent." All the guys phased to wolves, including Seth for some reason, and followed Sam into the forest. I recognized that scent and I smirked; now I know why Seth went with them. But now it was only me and a russet-colored wolf staring apologetic at me. This ought to be good.

**A/N: Sorry that I hadn't been updating that often. I just moved from Cali to Arizona, I never knew I had that much crap. Well I wanted this chapter to be just one super-long one but I think it'd work better if it was divided in half. So I did. Well woo the other wolves finally appear. Any of guys watch New Moon? I can't wait to watch it. Well thanks for all the reviews, especially Kei Kat Jone's x3 you guys make my boring life a bit more interesting. Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	15. Running Out of Time

**15. Running out of Time**

I stared at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact with Jake. The red wolf went behind a tree and disappeared. Instead of the wolf, was a handsome young man with a sorry expression written all over his face.

"Hey," He said shyly.

"Hello." I said curtly.

"Leah, don't be mad." He begged.

"Who says I'm mad?"

"You are, you barely said a word to me today."

"What do you want me to do? Yell and start hitting you?" I growled.

"That would better than just ignoring me."

"Don't tempt me." I glared at him. I glared and he stared helplessly back.

"Do something." I told him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Stop being so sorry! It's making me feel bad and I should be mad!" I yelled. He got a glitter of anger in his eyes. A small part of me jumped with happiness.

"You're acting all depressed, too!" He shouted back.

"Well, is my life so I can be depressed if I damn want to."

"I don't like seeing you depressed."

"What do you want me to do? Be a bitter bitch and be angry all the time?" I spat.

"That's better because you let your feelings out and you show me your emotions."

"Oh, cut the crap. And if you hate seeing me depressed then why are you causing it?"

"I didn't mean to…" He said quietly.

"Of course you didn't because you were paying attention to her!"

"Who?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Renesmee! You're vapid half-breed bitch!"

"Leah…Please—"I cut him off before he could finish.

"Whatever. Why do you care anyway, Black?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I love you." Jake said. His big hands were balled into fists and his jaw was clenched. He looked down at me without flinching. Jacob loved me…Jacob Black loved me. Alice told me before. Terry told me before. But is just so different actually hearing the words coming out of his mouth. I loved Jake, I loved him very much. I stared back.

"I don't completely hate you." I said with a sniff. He laughed.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" He teased. _Say it!_ A voice in my head yelled. It wasn't my own voice. Terry. _Terry, why are you here? Did the guys catch you yet?_ I asked. _No time for that, Lee!_ He growled._ Terry…_ _Lee, just say it!_ He repeated. _Say what?_ I asked. _You know what I mean. _

_Terry but I can't…_

_Yes you can! _

_No I'm afraid_

_I thought Leah Clearwater wasn't afraid of anything._

_I'm not but…_

_Say it!_

_No_

_Say it!_

_No!_

_Just say it!_

"I love you too, Jake!" I yelled with my eyes closed while furiously blushing. The words were out of my mouth. _I hope you're happy!_ I snarled internally. I glared at him as if it was his fault that I fell in love with Jake. He came closer and kissed me gently. I kissed back with all the heat in my body. He kissed roughly and I tangled my hand in his hair. We were hungry for each other kisses. Every time we fought, we would end up making out. We were sick. But if love isn't sick than what is? Out of breath, we sat down on the grass.

"You know why I love you, Lee?" He asked.

"Because of my perfect body, duh!" I taunted.

"That's just a plus. You're arrogant, short-tempered, moody--"

"Don't be so generous with the compliments."

"And you interrupt too much. You didn't let me finish." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You're also sweet, sexy, and smart. You always make smile or laugh even if you don't intent to."

"Whew that's a relief I thought you were using me just for my body!" I said.

"It doesn't hurt that you're pretty hot too." He said grinning. I punched him.

"Next time I will beat you up and I will win our next fight."

"Sure, sure."

"I love you too." I said again.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Not really, I'll let you suffer."

"No fair." He said pouting. I laughed and kissed his forehead. I love Jake because he was just so human. He was funny and he could be a little immature sometimes. He's also hot-headed and overprotective. I loved him. I love him more than Sam, even more than Terry who turned out to be a really nice guy. Not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. Terry, I mean. But Jake was hot, but so beautiful when he revealed his true childish nature. I smiled like an idiot.

"You're thing why you love me?"

"Yup." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and laughed his throaty laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You do realize I'll probably see it if we transform into wolves, right?" He said.

"Damn you!" I shouted and playfully tackled him. He caught me. We wrestled on the ground like we used to when we were little kids. We kissed some more. Then a scream of raw pain came from Jacob. I stood up and stared in horror as Jake clutched his heart. I kneeled next to him. He stopped screaming after a few minutes. My grim expression was reflected on his eye.

"I…" He tried to explain himself.

"Renesmee." I said flatly.

"Yes…Leah I'm…sorry."

"I can't keep doing this." I said.

"Just give more time."

"Jake, you're running out of time."

"Leah, please!"

"I can't keep waiting. I need to do something with my life." I said almost as if I was having an epiphany.

"Lee."

"You have to choose. It's either me or her."

"I can't…I love you so much, more than Nessie. But the stupid pull."

"I can't see you suffer, Jake. You have until tomorrow."

"Please…"

"Goodbye." I said without making eye-contact. I phased into a wolf. I realized it wasn't my choice or Terry's. Or even Nessie's. It was his choice.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes I'm back. Sorry I get distracted a lot. So the next chapter will be the final one. Awww I'm sad, I loved this story and anyone who read this story thank you. At least we know Jake loves Leah. =) those old stubborn dogs. Anyway I wanted to mention about my distraction. Is called Inkpop. It's an amazing writing community, especially if you're in the top 5 people from Harper Collins will actually give you an editorial review! Just saying because I've seen the work of some people and I can tell some of you are incredible writers. Until the next chapter, and thank you to all the reviewers for you love.**


	16. Two Halves Make a Whole

**Ch.16 Two Halves Make a Whole**

"Are you sure about this?" Terry asked me for the tenth time. I nodded and got a bit frustrated.

"No, Terry I'm just packing these bags because I'm NOT sure." I said.

"No need for sarcasm."

"Sorry." I told him.

"You're actually apologizing?" He asked amused. I punched him.

"Not anymore." I said smiling. I grabbed my stuff, I was only going for Seattle for a weeks. I already told Seth, he tried to talk me out of it but I refused to listen. I was going to Seattle to clear my head and maybe forget about Jacob for a while. Terry said he was going to Seattle for a week or two and asked me to go. Of course I said yes. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and sighted. Jacob, he still hasn't told me anything and is been three days already. He probably chose her, he can't live without her. Suddenly it got hard to breath. Something wet was threatening to come to surface in my eyes. I shook my head. There are way better guys in Seattle. Not like Jacob, thought. Then I remembered Terry's power, but he seemed to be ignoring my thoughts. He truly is a gentleman. Damn leech, he didn't need to be so nice. Oops, _Sorry!_ We walked out of my house and placed our bags into Terry's Ford Focus' trunk. I smiled; the smile didn't really quite reach my eyes. My phone started vibrating, I checked the screen.

Alice.

"Leah, why does Terry suddenly disappear?!" She yelled into my ear.

"Ouch, thanks. I won't be able to hear out of that ear for a long time." I replied.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes…" I told her.

"Why?" Alice asked. I laughed bitterly.

"You know why."

"That won't solve—"

"Don't try to change my mind, I already made it up."

"At least, come and say goodbye." Alice begged.

"I don't want to go over there."

"Please, Lee."

"Fine." I hanged up on her and rushed to Terry's side.

"Hey, I have to go Alice goodbye before she decides to kill me." I told him.

"Okay, I'll wait here." I ran ahead not bothering to even transform into a wolf. I love running, especially through the thick forest. The breeze gently touched my face as I smiled, forgetting everything for a while. If you just keep going, you'll get the runner's high. I finally made it to the Cullen's house. I tried to not throw up for the horrible smell, before I even got to knock on the door somebody rip it off it hinges and tackled me. We landed against a tree.

"Oof!" I cried.

"YOU SLUT!" Renesmee screeched. She tried to push me again. I don't think so. I grabbed her by arm and threw her into a tree which broke in half.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I screamed.

"You are!" She reached across and slapped me across the face. Hard. Red tinted my vision. I grabbed her by the neck, making her feet dangle in front of me. I gave her one of my deadliest glare.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Ever. Again!" I threw her across the trees with as much strength I could muster, she flew various feet across. She broke several trees at once, making an echo through the forest. I smiled. I turned around and I was tackled the second time in a day. Bella Swan was on my face rippling at me with her teeth.

"You idiot! How dare you attack _my _daughter?" She asked, a crazy look crossed her eyes. I tried to lift her off but it was useless.

"She attacked me first, leech!"

"I don't care, you deserve it! Don't touch my daughter!" Bella growled. I got my temper back.

"What the fuck is your problem with you and your effing daughter! Your mutant, demon spawn, freak daughter!" I said. Her eyes flashed black with anger, she threw against many threes. I broke all of them. I groaned. I was about to transform when she talked again.

"I don't care what Jacob says, you are a bitch! You'll never have babies, he won't love you. Ever."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't even phase to feel the inhuman strength cursing through my limbs. I grabbed her before she could react her and smashed her head against a tree. We wrestled around until a husky voice interrupted us.

"Leah, Bella, stop it!" he growled. I glared and felt the urge to punch him too. He was probably going to defend his Bella. I ran away from them. From the Cullens. From my Jacob.

"Leah!" he called out but I ignored his voice. I ran and ran through the forest until I smacked into something solid. Terry. He grabbed me and balanced me so I wouldn't fall on my ass.

"Leah?" Terry asked, surprised.

"Come on, let's go!" I urged.

"But Jake, he's calling you," he told me.

"I don't care! I really don't, let's go!" Terry looked at me with sad eyes and nodded.

We were driving in the freeway while listening to big band music. I stared at the window, feeling wistful and a certain void that I couldn't explain.

"Leah..."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? And don't lie, I know if you're lying."

"No, I'm not okay..." I whispered. Feeling weak and vulnerable wasn't my thing...but....

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

I nodded the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Leah, is oka—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Terry asked, sounding surprised. I stared in the direction he has been staring at and noticed something weird. In the forest next to us was a giant russet-colored wolf running, trying to keep up with the car.

"Jacob..." I said. The wolf whined and went deeper into the forest. Terry got out of the freeway and looked for a parking spot close to the forest.

"Go,"

"What?"

"Go!" he yelled. I kissed him softly on his lips and ran in the direction that Jacob went.

I ran and ran through the thick forest, not even bother to phase. I went into a clearing and expected to see a gigantic wolf but instead I saw an abnormally tall teenager.

"Leah...I picked you..."

I felt like somebody took the world out of me, my knees went week and I fell on the soft forest ground. Jake ran to my side, and helped me up to my feet.

"Lee, are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad because you know...I wouldn't want my new girlfriend to suffer a concussion..."

"I never agreed to that," I said smiling, my sarcasm returning to me.

"I—Well..." he stammered out and I kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

"I know we've be through rough times but...I love you, Jake. I really do, so I'm willing to let go of the past." I said, being straight-forward for once. He just smiled like the idiot he was.

"I love you too, Lee," he said. I tackled him and we rolled down in the ground laughing like two little kids. In reality, we were two halves that make a whole. We were complete.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for leaving you guys a story without endings. So here it is, the final chapter. I loved you guys so very much. So thank you for staying with me so long.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
